Death Is always There, But We Have No Need To Fear
by WeepingInk
Summary: The eulogy of Jamie Bennett, who died peacefully in his sleep. Is both Rise of the Guardians and Guardians of Childhood universe. K , for safety only.


Death Is Always There, But We Have No Need For Fear,

Today, at 97, James William Bennett  
Has left this life.  
He is survived by his wife, Pippa Bennett,  
His four children,  
Twelve grandchildren,  
Twenty-eight great-grandchildren,  
Two great-great-grandchildren,  
Who were the apples of his eyes in his old age.  
And his sister.

He was a believer,  
Never-wavering,  
Though not in the normal sense.  
Not in the Trinity,  
Or other such religion.

He believed in the Guardians,  
The Golden Age,  
In Mother Nature,  
The Tsar,  
The Fallen General,  
In childhood, itself.

In magic he saw in everything,  
And he taught it to us,  
A final gift,  
A permanent legacy.

In the Guardians,  
He believed in,  
Ombric Shalazar, Last Wizard of Atlantis, Guardian of Knowledge,  
Katherine Shalazar, Mother Goose, Guardian of Creativity,  
Nightlight, Katherine's husband, the Tsar's Protector, Guardian of Courage,  
E. Aster Bunnymund, The Easter Bunny, Guardian of Hope,  
Toothiana, The Tooth Fairy, Guardian of Memories,  
Sanderson Mansnoozie, The Sandman, Guardian of Dreams,  
Nicholas St. North, Santa Claus, Guardian of Wonder,  
Jackson Overland Frost, The Spirit of Winter, Namesake of his great-great-grandson, Guardian of Fun.

The Tsar,  
He believed in,  
Tsar Lunanoff XII,  
The Man in the Moon,  
The Leader of the Guardians,  
And Guardian of Wishes.

Mother Nature,  
Was to him,  
Emily Jane Pitchner,  
A Guardian,  
In her own right  
Of Balance.

The Fallen General,  
Kosmotis Pitchner,  
Father of Emily Jane,  
Hero of the Golden Age,  
Who became Pitch Black,  
The Boogeyman,  
When Fearlings,  
Fear itself, in a shadow form,  
Tricked him,  
Using a fathers love,  
And wish to protect,  
To darken his soul,  
And make him their weapon and leader.  
(It's not his fault,  
He heard his child,  
Whom he believed dead,  
Call.  
That is why  
He opened the door.).  
His own center is Fear,  
Fear for a child,  
Fear of danger,  
Fear that protects us,  
As Kosmotis.  
Not as Pitch.

Jamie Bennett believed,  
In the Golden Age.  
An age of  
Wonder,  
Hope,  
Imagination,  
Dreams,  
Fun,  
Memories,  
Courage,  
Knowledge.  
But was sorely lacking in  
Balance,  
Fear, (The good kind.).  
So it fell,  
Destroyed,  
By the Darkened General,  
It's hero.  
But it still lives,  
For the dream of it lives.  
Within the Guardians,  
The Tsar,  
Mother Nature,  
Pitch.

Jamie Bennett,  
Taught us about Centers,  
How we each had one,  
How each one was powerful,  
How those he believed in each had one.

And right now,  
I know,  
He isn't here anymore,  
He is in the Golden Age,  
It's dream,  
He ages backwards,  
Eight again,  
Running,  
Under a winter moon,  
(He always loved the Moon,  
but to him,  
it was the Moon Clipper.  
A spaceship, for the Tsar, and his parents,  
Long lost,  
But remembered.).  
Away from this age,  
Where Pitch exists,  
Where Mother Nature is an orphan,  
Where the Guardians lose believers,  
Where the Man in the Moon is a Tsar  
Without a kingdom.  
To one with  
Kosmotis freed,  
Emily Jane un-orphaned,  
The Guardians believed in,  
Always.  
To the Golden Age,  
Reborn.

Wait up for us Jamie!  
We'll be there soon.  
Thank you for showing us  
That Death is nothing to fear,  
Merely a passage,  
On.  
Always there,  
But enjoy the road,  
After all, we have,  
Wonder to seek,  
Imaginations to run wild,  
Courage to show,  
Knowledge to gain,  
Fun to have,  
Memories to make,  
Dreams to fulfill,  
Hope to share,  
Wishes to make,  
Balance to keep,  
And Fear to conquer and to be guided by.

Sleep well Jamie.

**Edit: Forgot this by mistake originally, so here it is,**

**Disclaimer, I am fourteen year old girl, so there is no way in heaven or on earth I am William Joyce or that I own DreamWorks and subsequently Rise of the Guardians. I am now sad. **


End file.
